


Patronus Publicity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Patronus Publicity

**Title:** Patronus Publicity  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #193: Patronus  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** There are some things that cannot remain hidden.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Patronus Publicity

~

Severus frowned, glancing at the clock. He was going to be late. “Damn.”

In past Christmases, it wouldn’t have mattered, he hadn’t anywhere to go, but this year he was expected at the Burrow, having been invited by both Molly _and_ Harry.

It was a novelty to have somewhere to go, not to mention someone to be with. They were keeping their relationship quiet for the moment, but just thinking about Harry gave Severus goosebumps.

Casting a Patronus Charm, Severus send word that he’d be late. _Tell only Harry._

It nodded and floated away, and Severus returned to his brewing.

~

To Severus’ bemusement, upon arriving at the Burrow, he was greeted with cheers.

“Severus!” Molly hugged him. “Harry’s over here.”

Then, shockingly, Harry kissed his cheek. “I thought we had agreed to keep things...private,” Severus muttered, acutely conscious of everyone watching.

“We did, until you decided to go public.” Harry beamed.

“What?”

Harry gestured towards the corner.

Severus gaped. His and Harry’s Patronuses were _nuzzling_ each other.

“She wouldn’t leave,” Harry whispered. “So I called Prongs, and this happened.”

“Patronuses don’t lie,” Hermione piped up.

Severus paused, then smiled. “No, I suppose they don’t,” he murmured, pulling Harry close.

~


End file.
